shmupfandomcom-20200213-history
ALLTYNEX Second
is a Japanese, vertically scrolling doujin shoot 'em up by Siter Skain. It was released on August 14, 2010 at Summer Comiket 78. ''ALLTYNEX Second is essentially a remake of the original FM Towns ''ALLTYNEX'' released that was released in 1996. Although it is the third game by the doujin circle, it is actually the sixth developed. Aside from the new gameplay elements added into ALLTYNEX Second, the game remains mostly faithful to the original concept and gameplay style of the original FM Towns ALLTYNEX. Story-wise, ALLTYNEX Second takes place before RefleX. Story Rampage The year is 2192 AD. The stellar-class all-purpose adminstrative computer ALLTYNEX goes berserk upon the Satariel System's activation, and 85% of humanity is wiped out. The remainder escape to the reaches of the solar system, but humanity is unable to cope with the new conditions. The ALLTYNEX War continues for fourty years. The year is 2232 AD. Humanity is down to a single fleet over Jupiter. The ALLTYNEX OS has too many resources, and humanity has one last chance. The fleet is commanded to pierce into ALLTYNEX's defenses as far as it can and then launch 108 Armed Saboteurs (The player craft). This is where gameplay actually begins. Gameplay Like in the original FM Towns ALLTYNEX, the player controls a fighter - in this case, the Tactical Melee Craft ''Armed Saboteur - that can transform into a somewhat slower-moving semi-mech form, similar in look to Gerwalk mode from ''Macross, that is capable of using four different weapons; it has two basic attacks and two special attacks. The two basic weapons are it's frontal shot in it's fighter form (pressing Shot button alone) that can increase up to five levels of power and spread, and its energy blades in it's semi-mech form (accessed by pressing the Blade button alone) that not only can inflict high amount of damage, but can also destroy most enemy bullets as well. The two special attacks are the homing lasers (pressing the Blade button while holding down the Shot button) and fire a powerful energy beam (pressing the Shot button while holding down the Blade button) that can also destroy bullets, both of which will consume your Energy Gauge. The player can also use the Special Attack button to use each form's special attack instead of using both Shot and Blade buttons. Unlike in the original FM Towns ALLTYNEX, however, there are no power-up items that affects the power of your attacks and the power of your fighter's frontal shot is tied to your Energy gauge (akin to RefleX's ALFI-PH2RX Phenix02 Shield Shot System), meaning that as your Energy Gauge's level decreases, so does the offensive power and spread of your frontal shot. There are three ways to replenish the Energy Gauge: #The Energy Gauge recharges over time, #collecting large energy chips from destroying an enemy, or #collecting small energy chips from destroying enemy bullets. Going into fighter form will draw all the large energy chip to the player. Small energy chips are always drawn to the Armed Saboteur. ALLTYNEX Second uses the same scoring system in the FM Towns ALLTYNEX yet also added a combo system into the gameplay. A chain occurs when four enemies are destroyed in the fighter form and increases in quick succession with each set of enemies destroyed; this chain adds 200 points and builds up with set of enemies destroyed (200pts, 400pts, 800pts, and so forth until it builds to 25600pts each). Adding to the chaining system is the combo system in ALLTYNEX Second; destroying enemies in fighter form will also build up the Combo Meter's multiplier (starts at x2 and can go as high as x16) and by destroying enemies with either blade or beam attacks in mech form will multiply the enemy's points once it's destroyed. Another difference in the remake is the fighter can only take two hits before it is destroyed, and taking damage will not affect your Energy gauge, however the fighter always starts with three levels of energy with each life. Just as in the original FM Towns ALLTYNEX, the player can gain extra lives by increasing their score. When flying the Type-B Armed Saboteur - referred to as advanced mode, the fighter undergoes a few changes. Visually, the only difference is that the craft's highlights are Red instead of Blue. The special weapons swap modes - that is, the homing shots are now fired from Armor mode and the Buster Beam is now fired from Fighter mode.The homing lasers are replaced with homing missiles which move in a wider arc but have a small spread explosion upon hitting a target. The laser cannon, being fired in fighter form, now only faces forward rather than facing enemies automatically. Additionally, the blades no longer attack automatically when the button is held, Armor mode does not turn to face large and medium enemies but is controlled manually, and the blades have a slightly smaller hit area. The final level of difficulty earned after completing Hard mode has enemies shooting red suicide bullets upon being destroyed. Small enemies fire three or so shots towards the player; enemies larger than that fire an omnidirectional bullet curtain instead. Stages *Area 1 - Make and Assault on Enemy ::Boss - Guardian Soldier Aseliel *Area 2 - Attack the Zoldyzant Base ::Sub-Boss - Zoldyzant Base - Omega Javelin Laser ::Boss - Guardian Soldier Adoni *Area 3 - The Biting Cold Wind ::Boss - Guardian Soldier Ajattara *Area 4 - Last Defense Line ::Boss - Guardian Soldier Alacran *Area 5 (Final) - Agressive Attack ::Sub-Boss - ZODIAC Ophiuchus Frame ::Boss - Mother Brain Alltynex ::Final Boss - Visitor from Qliphoth Satariel Links *Siter Skain Blog concerning Alltynex 2nd development *ALLTYNEX Second's Homepage Category: Vertically Scrolling Shooters Category:Siter Skain Category:Computer Category:Games